Inuyasha meets Selena
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Inuyasha discovers Selena music! First one-shot!


**Inuyasha Meets Selena**

 **This is my first one-shot and it's about how Inuyasha discovers Selena Quintanilla music, learning her history, and how even Selena herself, brought him together with Kagome.**

 **Also, sorry for my absence. It's the end of the school year for me. However, I have 3 days left and I'll have "His Stars" complete and the next "Simple Mind, Big Heart" chapter up!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting on Kagome to come back from that strange era of hers. She said she would only be gone for a week and today's Friday. He was getting impatient.

 _"Jeez, Kagome is sure taking her sweet time over there..."_ he thought to himself. _"I wonder what she's doing right now."_ He was sitting by the well ever since she left and hasn't even bothered to go back in the hut with the others.

Just as he was about to leave to get her, Inuyasha caught her scent through the well. Kagome climbed out and had headphones in her ears. "Where were ya, Kagoime?!" he asked rudely and in concern.

"I had to pack my stuff, Inuyasha. And I said I would be back on Friday, so here I am!" she answered, still listening to music. "Hey, what are those things in your ears? Are the those "earrings" thingies?" he asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, no, these are headphones. I'm listening to Selena Quintanilla music." "Selena who?" Inuyasha was completely lost. "It's Selena Quintanilla. She's a Hispanic singer." she said.

"I don't know what "his-panic" means, but I understand the singer part. What does she sing?"

"You want to listen for yourself?" he only nodded a small nod.

"Here." She placed a headphone in one of his ears and what heard took his breath away.

 **Bidi Bidi Bom Bom**

 _Bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi, bom bom Bidi bidi bidi bom Cada vez Cada vez que lo veo pasar_

 _Mi corazón se enloquece Y me empieza a palpitar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona) Ya no razóna No lo puedo controlar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona) Ya no razóna Y me empieza a cantar Me canta así, así (Coro)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom_ bom

 **Como la Flor**

Yo sé que tienes un nuevo amor Sin embargo te deseo lo mejor

Si en mí no encontraste felicidad Tal vez alguien más te la dará

(Coro) Como la flor (como la flor) Con tanto amor (con tanto amor) Me diste tú

Se marchitó Me marcho hoy Yo sé perder Pero ay... Cómo me duele Ay... Cómo me duele

Si vieras como duele perder tu amor Con tu adiós te llevas mi corazón

No sé si peuda volver a amar

Porque te di todo el amor que pude dar

 **Dreaming of You**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you

So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

 **No Me Queda Mas**

No me queda más Que perderme en un abismo De tristeza y lágrimas

No me queda más Que aguantar bien mi derrota y brindarte Felicidad

No me queda más Si tu regreso hoy sería una imposibilidad

Y esto que no era amor Lo que hoy niegas Lo que dices que nunca pasó

Es el más dulce recuerdo de mi vida

Yo tenía una esperanza En el fondo de mi alma

Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo

Y aún guardaba una ilusión Que alimentaba al corazón

Mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte como sólo amigo

Y aunque viví enamorada Y totalmente equivocada No me importa

Porque esto sí fue amor Por mi parte lo más lindo

El más grande amor Y aunque siempre lo reuncies para mí Fue lo más bello

This last song though, made Inuyasha's heart beat faster than normal.

 **I Could Fall in love**

I could lose my heart tonight If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take you in my arms

And never let go

I could fall in love with you, I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still?

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

I could fall in love with you, I could fall in love with you

When the songs were done, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome...where is Selena now?" he asked. Kagome was crying. "The president of her fan club killed her...she passed away..." she said, bursting into tears.

Inuyasha then hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry...you know, that last song made me realize something..." "W-What?"

"I love you, Kagome."

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
